Where Home Is
by Gaia Faye
Summary: Yamcha seeks guidance from the past as he wonders where he belongs after Bulma breaks the news. A one-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own none, don't sue none, got it?

Author's Note: This is a response to a challenge of the 0-DBZ-Fanfiction Yahoo Group I help mod. The challenge was to write a fic in an hour. I already had this idea in my head, so it wasn't too hard. Besides a couple drabbles, this is my first Yamcha fic.

**Where Home Is**

_"You know that point in your life when you realize that the house that you grew up in isn't really your home anymore? All of the sudden even though you have some place where you can put your stuff that idea of home is gone. … And you can never get it back. It's like you get homesick for a place that doesn't exist. I mean it's like this right of passage, you know. You won't have this feeling again until you create a new idea of home for yourself, you know, for you kids, for the family you start, it's like a cycle or something. I miss the idea of it. Maybe that's all family really is. A group of people who miss the same imaginary place." __-- Garden __State_

The stars were revealed among the deepest blue as the last of the sun retreated behind the distant mountains and drew its brightly colored cape behind it. The insistent heat of the desert in the day followed the sun and the coolness was left behind with the icy white of the moon. A clan of natives had set up their tents around a crackling fire. They had lived in this spot for a few weeks now, and planned to move in a few days. Yamcha was happy he hadn't waited longer to revisit his old family, or else he would have to wait around again to hear word of their location.

He pulled aside the leather flap and slipped into the dim tent, lit only by a single lantern. He immediately noticed that he wasn't as used to the stuffiness of such a shelter as he had been earlier in life.

Chief Lohbo was sitting cross-legged across from the entrance of tent. He pet a wolf at his side, and when he looked up he was grinning. "So you finally decide to come back and visit us, eh?"

Verde snorted. "Why did you come back?" he snapped. "City life not good enough for you?"

Lohbo glared at the younger man. "Be silent." He looked to Yamcha and patted a fur skin on the ground beside him. "Sit beside me. Speak."

Obviously insulted at his superior's behavior, Verde moved to the flap. "The traitor is the favorite," he muttered as he swept out of the tent.

The tribe's leader shook his head. "Ignore him."

"I am," Yamcha said.

"So, why have you come back?" Lohbo asked. "We are often visited by some ogling researchers who like to test our knowledge. They show us newspapers. We have seen you in the sports section often. You seem to be doing well."

Yamcha sat beside the clan leader and idly ran his fingers through the fur of the wolf between them. "Yes, my life has turned out rather well."

Lohbo nodded. "I was happy to hear that you had abandoned your thieving ways, though I do wish you had come back to us instead of going to the city."

The former bandit visibly blushed. "I had a good reason to go."

The tribal leader laughed knowingly. "Yes, that woman is mentioned often in the papers too. Your relationship is always described as 'on and off'."

"That's very accurate," Yamcha nodded.

"So why do you visit us?" Lohbo asked again. "Do you wish to return?"

The younger man shook his head. "No, I've grown very accustomed to city life." He felt a bit of shame in admitting it. "I don't think I could live out here again and be happy."

"Hm."

"I did miss this, though," Yamcha went on. "I mean, I came out to visit, to see you all again. The city is great, but it just lacks the tranquility I always felt out here. It's nice to feel it again."

Lohbo peered at the other man's sullen face. "What is it about the city that makes you so… strained?"

Yamcha frowned. "The lack of tranquility."

The clan leader shook his head. "No, that's not it. A lack of peace is not what I see in your face. Your eyes are tired, almost withered. Strained, like I said. Something about the city is wearing you down. Something you love."

Yamcha laughed bitterly. "You've not grown senile as an old man," he muttered.

"It is this woman," Lohbo persisted. "Tell me."

The old bandit bowed his head. "Apparently things have been off and on for a reason. Things just weren't meant to be."

"But I can tell you love her. Have you persisted?"

"She's pregnant by another man."

Lohbo's sympathetic sorrow deepened. "A true heartbreak, then."

"Yes…" Things were silent for a moment, but Yamcha asked, "What should I do?"

Lohbo sighed. "I understand now. You came to ask me for advice."

Yamcha leaned earnestly towards the elder tribe member. "I just feel like… Bulma was the reason I decided to try out modern life. And I love it, and I love her. But her love for me… She doesn't love me like that anymore. So it's like the whole reason I went to the city is a lie, and I can't live a lie like that. But I can't come back here. I can't after going there."

The old man gripped Yamcha's shoulder tightly. "Yamcha, you are obviously going through a time of strife, and with this comes doubt. You don't think you can go on living at all without this woman's affection. But this doubt will pass. I know your strength, and soon you will realize that you are still worthy independent of what she thinks of you. And then you can live anywhere you want, whether you pursue your career in the city or return to us."

Yamcha sighed and withdrew from Lohbo. "That's what I figured you'd say."

"I say it because it is true. And you knew I'd say it because it's true." Lohbo smiled. "You will be okay, cub."

"I hope so."

"I meant what I said," Lohbo continued. "You are always welcome here, regardless of Verde's dislike for you. I think he is just jealous because of Estrella."

"Estrella?" Yamcha repeated. He recalled a young girl with dark eyes and brown hair always nagging him for one thing or another, even as she grew older. "Your daughter?"

Lohbo nodded. "He likes her very much, but she does not like him the same way. And those rare times you came to visit, she always spoke highly of you afterwards."

"But… I never see her," Yamcha replied in confusion. He'd actually begun to think she'd married into another clan or ventured to a city as he'd done.

Lohbo grinned slyly. "She is very bashful. Surely you noticed her crush on you before you ran off on your own?"

Yamcha blushed. "Actually, I hadn't."

The clan leader gestured to the opening of the tent. "Her tent is besides mine, if you would like to say farewell to her before you go."

Yamcha laughed nervously. He couldn't believe the old man was trying to set him up already. "I think it's a little soon," he said, letting Lohbo know he knew what he was up to.

"I didn't expect it to get past you," the tribal head confessed. "But I just thought you should know that there's at least one other wolf in the desert who wouldn't mind if you came back."

The baseball player got up from the animal skin. "It is nice to know." He extended hand to his old clansman. "I have to get going."

Lohbo shook his head and stood. He wrapped his arms around Yamcha in a fierce hug. "Those damn city formalities," he chuckled.

Yamcha smiled and returned the embrace. "See? I told you I'm all about city life."

Lohbo withdrew. "I guess we'll see."

"Good-bye, Chief," Yamcha said.

"Until you return," the old man replied as the younger left the tent.

Yamcha reached into his pocket for the capsule to his car as he walked to the outskirts of the makeshift village. He had it in his fist by the time he stepped out onto the open desert and a soft female voice spoke up.

"Hello, Yamcha."

Yamcha blinked and turned. Behind one of the last tents sat a woman who resembled the young girl in his memory. She pushed herself up from the sand and walked over to him with visible crimson on her face even by the dim moonlight.

"It is… nice of you to come see us," she said, placing her hand on his forearm.

He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. Estrella had certainly gotten prettier over the years. "It's.. nice to come here," he finally answered. He took her hand in his own and gave it an affectionate squeeze before releasing it. "I have to get going, though." He clicked the capsule and tossed it in the air. With a puff of smoke an air car appeared hovering before them.

Estrella watched him get into the driver's seat. "Will you be coming back?" she asked with impulsive eagerness.

Yamcha looked at her, but could only think of Bulma. At least for now. He started the car and stared out at the mountains. The sun was long gone. "I… I'm sure I'll be back to visit," he answered, before taking the car to the air and heading for Western Capital.

Estrella stared at the sky until the car was a speck, until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she returned to the village with hope.


End file.
